


the way they died in my eyes

by jediskywalker



Category: Rogue One a star wars story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediskywalker/pseuds/jediskywalker
Summary: the way they died (i suck in sumarys)





	

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes in riting also this is my first work so sorry if its short :)

they kissed for the first time on scarif when they died together in a big hug, the only thing they did was kiss and think about their love for each other. the moment was sooooooo touching that they kissed under the shock wave they kissed and for ever loved one an other. But they failed in one thig comming back to the rebellion but they were heros to the rebellion and to the new republique . the grand heros of the galaxy.


End file.
